At present, sticky visas are made using lightweight paper so that if an attempt is made to unstick them, the paper delaminates.
Proposals have been made to associate security documents with radiofrequency identification devices (RFIDs).
Such radiofrequency identification devices further increase security by making falsification more difficult and by increasing the quantity of information made available to authorities during an inspection.